Sweet Child of Mine
by canadiangurl1989
Summary: Emmett had a 4 year old daughter when he got changed. What ever happend to her? "I heard a soft giggle, and I looked up at saw the most gorgeous baby girl I have ever laid my eyes on. She smiled at me & I smiled back back. She had my dimples!"
1. my daughter's eyes

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em>In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal<br>Darkness turns to light and the  
>world is at peace<br>This miracle God gave to me gives me  
>strength when I am weak<br>I find reason to believe  
>In my daughter's eyes<em>

_***Martina McBride*In My Daughter's Eyes***_

* * *

><p><em>*Feb.22, 1931*<em>

_**EMMETT'S POV:**_

After along days work, my brother's and I are going to MacDouglas Bar. I know I am only 15, but I am turning 16 in March, so it's not that big of a deal really. All 5 of us are sitting around our usual table, checking out the girls that are in the bar. Not many do come here, and if a girl was in here, either she was looking for her husband to come home, or this girl had no class at all. These types of girls will do anything for a young, good looking male like myself to pay attention to them.

I can't help it if I'm so attractive that girls just fall over themselves to be with me. I'm a ladies man, just like everyother male in my family. Not many girls in here tonight tho, but there is a cute red head that keeps looking at me. I wink at her, and she blushes and looks away, but looks back at me. I give her my smile, and before I even knew her name, we were in the bathroom, her skirt bundled up around her waist, and my pants were down at my feet.

After that little romp, my brothers and I left. I didn't even catch that girls name, but you knew she wasn't from around here, so I probably wouldn't see her again. I like those types of girls. I have only slept with a few girls from Gatlinburg, but then they always get so clingy, thinking that we are together, and they all cried, knowing that they were just a one night stand.

It was probably only 6 pm, and we were walking up the street to our family home, when a police man was walking out of our house. Thinking the worse, we all ran into the house, not even stopping to take off our shoes.

We heard the radio on in the livingroom, and saw that my mother was in her chair, and my father was in his chair. Nothing out of place there, but what was out of place was a baby my mom was holding.

**"Albert, Gavin, Noah, and Ray, please go to your rooms, your mother and I would like to speak to Emmett alone." **My brothers started to go up the stairs, but stopped once my mother spoke.** "Please try to keep Anita, Willow, and Ivory from coming down here. You know how your sisters get." **With a quick 'yes mom' from my brothers they were up the stairs, and I was left alone with our parents.

My father told me to sit down, and I did. Still looking at the baby, trying to figure out why this has to deal with me.

**"Your mother and I got an interesting visit today from Officer O'Davies. He brought along this baby girl, and told us that she is yours."** I was shocked. This baby could not be mine. I know for a fact none of the girls in town that I have slept with have gotten pregnant by me. Heck, they won't even look at me now.

**"I think he is wrong father. None of the town girls I know have gotten pregnant." **There that should put an end to that. **"He said that it wasn't a town girl." **My face went white, when my father said that. **"Officer O'Davies said a young girl named Elise Marr dropped this little baby off at the police station, saying that 10 months ago, she was in town visiting some family, and met a young man by the name of Emmett McCarty. Said that both of you slept together, and she knows that this baby is yours, because she has only ever slept with you."**

Crap, I do remember a girl named Elise was here, and that she was a virgin. I heard a soft giggle, and I looked up at saw the most gorgeous baby girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Dark brown hair, with big blue eyes looking at me, and she smiled at me, and I couldn't help smiling back. She had my dimples!

"This Elise girl left a note, and some clothes and such for you." My mother handed me the note, and I began to read it outload.

_Dear Emmett,_

_you probably don't remember me, but I remember you. Your the one that got me pregnant with a child that I do not wish to have. If you don't want her, then she give her up, because I am not taking care of this child. I am far to young to even have a child, so she is all yours. Her name is Anastasia, and she was born on Jan. 12th, 1931. Please do not try to contact me, I have no urge to see this child again. You are all she has got. _

_Elise Marr. _

Once I was done reading the letter, you could litereally hear a pin drop. Even Anastasia wasn't crying or fussing. I was so mad, I tore the letter up, and took my little angel into my arms, and held her against me.

I, for some strange reason started to cry with my little girl in my arms. **"I promise that I will take care of you Anastasia. I will never give you up, I will take good care of you sweetie," **and for the first time, I kissed my daughter.

I heard some sniffing, and saw that my mom was crying also. I know for a fact, she would never give up any of her children. She loves kids so much. That is why she has so many.

"**Now that is what I want to hear from you son. This little girl needs you, wait, she needs us all, and she will be loved." **My father said as he gave me a smile.

* * *

><p><em>*March 19, 1931*<em>

Today is my 16th birthday, and I'm celebrating with all my family. The last few weeks have been tough, but I wouldn't change my life for anything in the world. Anastasia hardly ever cries, and she sleeps through the night. My mother is angry at that. Saying how unfair it is that I have a child that sleeps through the night, and I would only sleep a few hours at a time when I was a baby.

We just finished dinner, and now it is time for presents! My little angel was in my brother Ray's arms. She had a purple bow stuck to her head, and she didn't seem to care. She was laughing and clapping her hands in excitement.

**"This one is from your mother and I." **I opened my gift from my parents, and got some new work shoes. I kissed my mother, and thanked them for the gift, because I needed new work shoes. My old ones were almost worn out.

**"We all got you this." **My brothers gave me some new jeans. I thanked them. The probably had to save up for awhile for these. We didn't have much money.

**"This is from us Emmett." **My youngest sister Ivory said to me. I unwrapped the gift, and inside was a homemade picture frame with a picture of Anastasia and I in it. I was sleeping with Anastasia on my chest, and we were as happy as can be in the picture. I gave my sisters all hugs, and took my little girl from now Gavin's arms.

After everything was cleaned up, and Anastasia and my younger sisters were in bed, my brothers wanted me to go out with them. I really wanted to, but I didn't want to burden my parents, and Anita with watching my daughter.

After much convincing, my family finally got me out of the house. We went to McDouglas bar, and got some beer. There were lots of pretty girls in here tonight, and one actually caught my brother Albert's eye. He is very picky on women who he dates.

Some girl came up to me, and started to flirt with me, and I started to flirt right back. It was nice to feel like a teenager, even if it was just for alittle bit.

The girl's name was Becca, and she told me that she just moved to town. She asked me what I do, and I told her that I worked on railroad with my brothers. She didn't even ask me for my name, and I wasn't willing to just tell her it. I've become more guarded when it comes to telling people my name. I know there is gossip about me around town.

So to be polite, I asked her questions, but she was kinda boring. Then she started to talk about the town gossip, that I really don't care much about. **"This town is so boring. Not much seems to go on around here, but I have heard of this guy named Emmett, who knocked up some out of town girl, and he got stuck with the bastard child. Can you believe it?" **

Noah heard it all, and he saw me shaking with anger. He started to walk towards me. I can't believe that girl just said that! How dare she? I stood up, and started to walk away from this girl, but I guess this girl wasn't smart enough, because she said. **"Let me guess, your friends with this Emmett guy?" **

Noah put his hand on my shoulder as I turned around slowly, and I marched right back to the table, and looked her right in the eyes, and said. **"I AM that Emmett guy, and MY CHILD is not a bastard! Don't ever say anything like that again about my daughter!" **I thought that Becca was going to faint. She started to say sorry, but I wouldn't listen to it. I walked out of the bar, and back to my house, with my brothers right behind me.

We walked into the house, and my parents started to ask us how our night went, but stopped once they say my face. I walked right past them and into my room, where Anastasia was fast asleep in her crib. I watched her for who knows how long that night.

* * *

><p><em>*Jan.12th, 1933*<em>

Wow I can't believe Anastasia is 2 years old today. Time is just flying by way to fast for my liking. At 9 months, she said her first word. 'Dadda'. My family still thinks her first word was 2 months later, but I know at 9 months, she said 'Dadda'. At 10 months she started to learn how to walk. Well try to, because she kept on falling down, and everytime she fell, I was right there to pick her up.

Anastasia was sitting at the head of the table, with gifts infront of her. Her eyes were huge with wonder. We sang happy birthday to her, and she blew out the candle...with some of my help of course. She ate her cake, and now she is waiting like a good girl, to open her presents.

When she looked at me with those big blue eyes, pleading with me to open her presents now, I nodded my head yes, and she let out happy squeal and opened the first gift. We still didnt' have alot of money, but we did our best.

The first gift was a box of crayola crayons and blank paper from my sisters. Anastasia loves to 'draw'.

Next was a teddy bear, from my brothers. Anastasia saw the teddy bear in the toy store window one day last year, and it was just to much money for me to buy it for her, and everytime we would walk by that store after that, she would stop and stare at it.

Anastasia kissed all of her uncles on the cheek, thanked them over and over again. They were like putty in her hands. If she said jump they would say how high. They would do anything for this little girl, just like I would.

My mother made her a new quilt. In her favourite colour, which is purple, and my father made her a new desk chair. She was getting to big for her old one. Like the good little girl that she is, she thanked them and gave them each a kiss.

Now it is time for my gift. Anastaisa opened her gift from me, and held up the pretty purple dress that I bought her. She doesn't have many things that are hers. She wears my sisters hand me downs. My little angel gave me the worlds sweetest kiss, and hugged me, and I hugged her back.

* * *

><p><em>*July,19th 1935*<em>

I can't believe my little angel is 4 years old. Heck I can't believe I am 20 years old. The last 4 years have been the best years of my life. All because of my daughter.

I've tried dating, but once my dates found out I had a daughter, they wanted nothing to do with me. Which was fine with me, because I was not having some rude women going anywhere near my daughter.

Today is the day I am going up moutains to do some hunting. I really enjoy going out into the wild, but hated being away from my daughter for so long. Speaking of which, I can hear some soft cries that just break my heart coming from her bedroom.

I took into her room and she is sitting on her bed, holding onto her trusty teddy bear that she has had since she was 2. She was crying, and it broke my heart to see her cry. I sat on the bed next to her, and she flung herself at me.

**"Don't cry angel, daddy will back in a few days. I promise, and do I ever go back on my promises?" **Anatasia shook her head no at me. **"I know Daddy, but I just don't want you to do. I want you to stay here with me." **

**"I know sweetie, but I must go hunting so we will have meat for autumn and winter. Do you really want to eat veggies all winter long?" **Anatasia scrunched up her nose, laughed and shook her head at me.

With her still in my arms, I went downstairs to say goodbye to everyone. With one finale kiss from my daughter, I was gone. Who would of thought that this would be the last time I would see my daughter alive.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hope you liked this chapter. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! Don't forget to leave a review! Thank you :P<strong>


	2. You were right there for me

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. The prayer belongs to "Prayers for Today," published by Leaflet Missal Co._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Lucyana 12 and Dramione-Fan 17 for your wonderful reviews. This chapter is for the both of you :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well you showed me<br>How it feels  
>To feel the sky<br>Within my reach  
>And I always<br>Will remember all  
>The strength you<br>Gave to me  
>Your love made me<br>Make it through  
>Oh, I owe so much to you<br>You were right there for me_

_***Faith Hill*There You'll Be***_

* * *

><p><em>*July 25, 1935*<em>

_**ANASTASIA'S POV:**_

It has been 6 days since my Daddy left. He is never gone for this long. My Uncles and Grandpa are looking for him right now, as is some of the town folk. The last couple of nights I have slept in his bedroom, praying with my Aunts and Grandma for him to come home safe. They all try to keep me distracted, but it really isn't working.

Usually my Daddy is home after 4 days, and never later. My Grandma keeps looking out the window hoping that he will come home safe and sound. I keep looking out the window too, waiting for my daddy to come home to me.

Sometime after lunch, my Grandma put me for a nap. I told her I didn't need one, as I yawned at her. She knows I haven't been sleeping much. Waking up every few hours, thinking that this is all a dream. That my Daddy was downstairs, listening to the radio with Grandpa.

I woke up to a heart wrenching cry. I grabbed my teddybear and ran downstairs, looking at my Grandma who was on the floor crying her eyes out, with my Grandpa holding her. My Aunts were being held up by my Uncles, and no one seemed to notice me.

**"What are we going to tell Anastasia?" **My Aunt Willow asked. Tell me what? I guess I said that outload, because every head turned towards me. My Uncle Ray, who I was probably my favourite Uncle out of all of them, took me into his arms, and took me to my room.

**"Uncle Ray...where is Daddy? Why isn't he home? Why is everyone crying?" **

My Uncle looked at me, and he wasn't even trying to keep his tears in. They fell down his face.

**"Anastasia...sweetheart...we don't know where your Daddy is. Not to far from his campsite, we found a mean bear, that had some of your Daddy's clothes stuck in his teeth. Everyone is crying because we think that the mean bear hurt your daddy, and sent him to heaven."**

I knew what he ment when he said my Daddy got sent to heaven. Just like how our dog, Jojo got sent to heaven. He never came back. So my Daddy is never coming back to me.

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face. My Uncle pulled me into his arms, and I buried my head into his chest, and we both cried together.

I must of fallen asleep in my Uncle's arms, because the next day, I woke up in my bed. Early in the morning, It was still some what dark out, and I could still see some stars up in the sky.

I got up to go to the bathroom, and on my way back from the bathroom, I saw that my Grandma was sitting, looking out the window. She must have known I was there, because she looked at me, got up, and we walked to my room. She got on her knees, and I followed, and we started to pray.

_**"**__**O Almighty God, Who by the love which You have for men, have willed to take our humanity, to live a life of hard work, to suffer a most cruel Passion, and finally to die on the Cross, I beseech You, by the infinite merits purchased for us with Your Precious Blood, look mercifully on the suffering which is endured by the holy souls in Purgatory. Accept, O merciful God, the prayers which I offer for them, and call them to the glory of heaven. I recommend to You the souls of my relatives, friends, and benefactors, and in a special manner of those to whom I may have been an occasion of sin by my bad example. **_

_**Most Holy Virgin, Mother of Mercy, Comforter of the Afflicted, intercede for those souls, that, by your powerful intercession, they may be admitted to enjoy that kingdom which is prepared for them. Amen.**__**"**_

My Grandma said most of it, since most of the words were to big for me. We looked up at the stars, until the early morning, then we fell asleep, at my window. That is how my Grandpa found us later that morning. He had breakfast made, and we went downstairs and ate.

* * *

><p><em>*July 28 1935*<em>

The last few days have been so hard. No one was their normal selves. Barely anyone talked anymore. The people from town kept coming over to say how sorry they were, and anytime anyone of us was outside, they would come and say how sorry they were. They would look at me with pity in their eyes.

Today was the day for my Daddy's funeral. My Aunt Ivory explained to me that usally there would be a casket with a body in it, but since their was no body, their was just going to be a grave with my Daddy's name and what not on it.

My Aunts put me in a black dress, with a black hat. Everyone was wearing black. We had a funeral service for my Daddy. Everyone was crying, including myself. I cried for my Daddy who would never hold me again.

My Uncle Albert was holding me in his arms as we walked towards the graveyard. The priest said some words, and then we started to pray. After amen, everyone who came up to us, and started to talk about how wonderful my Daddy was, and how much he loved his family.

I was finally let down from my Uncle's arms, and I made sure everyone was busy before I walked up to my father's grave. I placed the flower I had in my hand down on top of all the other flowers. I promised him, I would always love him, and that I will make him proud of me. That I will never forget him.

I didn't realize that my Grandparents were looking at me, with a sad look in their eyes. Knowing that I had a mother that didn't want me, and that my Daddy is now dead.

* * *

><p>My family tried to make everything go back to normal, but even then you knew it was forced.<p>

My Grandpa dropped me off at school on my first day of school that September. He told me that he was so proud of me. I knew by the look in his eyes, he wished my Daddy was dropping me off at school, just like how he dropped his kids off at school when he could.

Thanksgiving was a huge affair. My Uncle Noah was engaged to his girlfriend, Betsy. Everyone was so happy for him. We said a prayer, and gave our thanks, which was very hard to do. When it got to me, I just said, **"family**" and they left it at that. I was thankful for my family, but they all knew who I wanted at that table next to me. Not my Aunt Anita, that is for sure.

Christmas was very hard. My Uncle Albert literally had to pick me up out of my bed for me to go downstairs. Opened some gifts, and then I went to my room until dinner. No one bugged me before or after dinner.

On my birthday, I tried to be cheerful. I mean I am 5 years old, but it just wasn't the same. We had some cake, got a new dress and new shoes. I loved them all for trying to make it a good birthday for me, but even I could see the tears in their eyes, when they think I wasn't looking.

On my Daddy's birthday, it was so hard. We went to his gravesite, left some flowers, and then we all went home. Barely anyone talked. My Grandma just kept cleaning and cleaning. She does that when she is upset. My Grandpa just stared into space. Not really looking at anyone. My Aunts and Uncles, tried to stay clear of the house for as long as possible.

They did make sure I was ok, and what not, but we were all crying for their son, their brother, my father. They man who brought so much joy into our lives. We didn't have alot of money, but we made the best of everything. My Daddy would make up random games, tell funny stories, and do random tricks. Today was one of the hardest days of my young life.

Everyday I feel like my heart is breaking. I know it will never be healed until I see my Daddy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! REVIEW...GOOD! BAD! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS :)<strong>


	3. losing you everywhere I go

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Dramione-Fan 17 for your wonderful review! This chapter is for you :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go<br>But I'm doin' It  
>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone<br>Still Harder  
>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken_

_***Rascal Flatts*What Hurts The Most***_

* * *

><p><em>*March, 19, 2011*<em>

**EMMETT'S POV:**

Today is my 'human' birthday. If I was still 'alive', I would be 96 years old, but I will always be 20 years old. I have lived a wonderful life, but it is hard to know that my family is gone from this world. Everyday I think about my daughter. My sweet little angel. She was my last thought when I was dying, and she was my first thought when my change was done. Out of my human life, I miss her the most.

Every January 12th, I think about her. I wonder if my brothers looked out for her when she had boyfriends. If she ever got married, and if she ever had children. Since today is my birthday, Rosie and Alice are taking Jasper and I to my home town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I was so excited! I haven't been back here since I've been turned.

Even tho it is my birthday, Alice and Rosie still want to do some shopping. I would do anything to make my wife happy, and if she wanted to shop, then she can. As Jasper and I were sitting on a bench, with bags of clothes, shoes, and who knows what else around us, some girls were looking at us and giggling. Jasper just rolled his eyes at them. A very human thing to do.

After spending two hours in Mountain Mall, we were allowed to do what I wanted to do. Some people might be surprised that I actually enjoy history. Not as much as Jasper, but I do enjoy it. So I told them I wanted to go to the nearest museum.

**"Lets go to the one that is up the street. It has a section of families that have lived here for over a 100 years." **Alice said. I got excited when I heard that. I pratically dragged my wife and siblings down the street.

Once we were inside, I ran at human speed to the 'Family' section. It didn't take me long to find the McCarty family. I looked at all the pictures of my brothers and sisters. None of them were alive today. They all had children. I have in total 26 nieces and nephews. I felt such pride for them, even tho I didn't know them. They were my family, and I will always love them, but there really was only one person I wanted to know more of. When I found what I was looking for, my heart just dropped as I read it.

* * *

><p><em>Anastasia Lee McCarty 1931-1949. <em>

_Anastasia was born on January 12th, 1931. Her mother's name was Elise Marr, and her father's name was Emmett Dale McCarty. She lived with her grandparents until she died in 1949. She was loved by all her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins. At the tender age of 4, Anastasia lost her father, who loved her more then anything in the world. _

_Anastasia was an excellent student, when a teacher asked her what kept her motivated to keep getting such great marks, she just said, "For my Father. He would want me to get the best marks." She pretty much kept to herself, had a few close friends that were just heart broken when she died._

_No one knows what happened to her in 1949. She told her Uncle Billy, who was married to her Aunt Ivory, that she was going for a walk. After a few hours, the family started to worry. They asked people around town if they have seen Anastasia, but no one did. Just like when her father died before her, everyone in town was looking for her. _

_After a few days of searching, the local police couldn't find Anastasia anywhere. The McCarty family was hoping she would come home, but she never did. Anastasia, like her father, could not be buried in the graveyard, since there were no bodies. _

_So on Sept, 22, 1949, right beside her beloved father, Anastasia's gravestone was put there. She was with the man who loved her more then anything in the world. As her bestfriend Betty said, "Anastasia has told me once before, that it felt like her heart was broken, and the only man who could fix it was her Daddy."_

_Written by Annabeth Lynn McCarty. Granddaughter of Gavin and Mary McCarty (nee Brown). _

* * *

><p>I couldn't move after I finished reading it. I looked at the picture above the article, and saw a grown women, no older then 18 smiling at the camera. She looked to be just alittle bit taller then Alice.<p>

Anastasia still had the dark brown hair that I remember, but it was in soft ringlets down past her shoulders. The bright blue eyes that I loved looking into, were looking right back at me. Her smile made me smile, and I see that she still has my dimples. She looked like she was in school clothes. A simple purple skirt, with a white blouse.

I heard Rosie before she even was even next to me. She knew of Anastasia. I told her because she found a bloody picture of Anastasia and I at my 20 birthday, that was almost torn to pieces because of the bear that almost killed me.

**"I wanna go home Rosie." **It came out in a whisper, but I know she heard me, and before I knew it, we were on our way home, back to Alaska on our private jet.

* * *

><p>I tried to be happy once we got home, but looking at Nessie, that made me think of Anastasia. My whole family knew of her, they were my family...and besides, it is very hard to actually keep secrets in this family.<p>

I just stayed in my room, wondering what happened to her. What happened to make her disappear like that. She seemed like a good girl, who wouldn't run away.

When Edward asked me if I wanted to go hunting, I said no. I went hunting the night before. I actually wanted to feed, then come home as fast as I could. I knew my family was worried about me but I for once, am not going to think about them, I am thinking about me, and I just didn't care.

I heard Edward sigh when I said no, but he closed his door, and I heard my family leave. I could hear Nessie and Jake playing downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>JASPER'S POV:<strong>

I could feel the painful emotions that are coming from Emmett and Rosie's room. My dead heart just went out to him. I know Esme keeps looking upstairs, probably wondering if she should go up there and comfort her youngest son. Out of anyone who lives in this house, she knows what it feels like to lose a child.

I could hear Edward asking Emmett if he wanted to go hunting with us, even tho we all know he went hunting lastnight. I heard him say no, and Edward sigh, and we were out the door.

I couldn't stop myself from wondering what happened to Emmett's daughter. What did happen to her? How could a young women, with the world in her hands, diseappear at the age of 18? We gotta find out what happened to her.

My pixie of a wife stopped in mid run, and I stopped too, and in a flash, she had me in her arms.

**"That is a wonderful idea Jasper. We are going to find out what happened to Anastasia." **Alice did in her cute little squeal.

**"Yes, that is a wonderful idea, and it will be a wonderful surprise for Emmett." **Edward was actually agreeing to this. I wonder what he could see in Alice's mind.

It was settled. Alice, Bella, Rosie, and Esme were going to do research on what happened to Anastasia Lee McCarty, and Carlisle, Edward and myself were going to go back Gatlinburg, Tennessee to see if we could find about anything in the local libraries.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Don't forget to review :)<strong>


	4. I will hold you up

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer. My Little Girl belongs to Tim McGraw._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Dramione-Fan 17 and KickinItUp for the great reviews. <strong>

**I would like to personally thank Dramione-Fan 17 for reading my last story, which I deleted, and staying with me on this one. I only deleted the last story because I felt like it wasn't flowing right. Nothing felt like it was making any sense in that story, so I felt like deleting it. Hope you stay with me for the rest of this story too. :) **

* * *

><p><em>If your heart wears thin I will hold you up<br>And I will hide you when it gets too much  
>I'll be right beside you<br>Nobody will break you._

_***Mariana's Trench*Beside You***_

* * *

><p><em>*March 24 2011*<em>

**ROSIE'S POV:**

For the last 5 days, we have been searching for what happened to Anastasia. Bella has been looking up old newspaper articles. Alice ordered a book on the families of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, and that came in yesterday. The book is huge! Esme and myself have been even looking up things on the internet, but we are trying to make sure that Emmett is distracted.

The boys have taken a trip back to Gatlinburg, Tennessee to look up anything there. Carlisle had to stay here last minute because of work, but is keeping us informed on what the boys have found. Which isn't very much. They seem to be having problems with the locals there. The locals are finding it odd that people from out of town want to know what happend to a girl that disappeared almost 62 years ago. I wonder how they are doing now.

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S POV:<strong>

Finally, someone that will actually talk to us about Anastasia. This women was Anastasia's bestfriend, Betty. Betty is now 79 years old, almost 80 and you can see it in her face that she misses her bestfriend more then anything.

**"It is so nice to meet a memeber of the McCarty family. You don't see many of them around these parts anymore. They have all moved away. So, how did you say you were related to them again Jasper?**

**"Albert is my Grandfather. He never talked much about his niece that went missing, and I have to do a history report on a person from our family. I chose Anastasia, because I barely know anything about her, and I want to know about her." **Jasper said all this while trying to make Betty stay at ease with us.

**"Well, this is going to be a challenge, but I will give it my best shot." **

**"That is all we ask Mrs. Myles." **I said to her.

She pulled an old photo album out, and started to tell us different stories that delt with Anatasia.

She pointed to one picture, and started from there. **"I met Anastasia on the first day of school, but this picture was taken at my birthday party a few weeks later. We became the best of friends. We were in every class together, we barely ever fought, and when we did, we would make up either the same day, or the next day. "**

**"This picture is at the school play. We were doing a 'Christmas Carol.' Anastasia played the ghost of christmas past, and I played the ghost of christmas future. She loved being the ghost of christmas past. She loved history, even at the tender age of 6."**

We looked through some more pictures, with Betty telling us story after story. Jasper was writing all of it down, even tho he didn't have too. We came to a picture of Anastasia in a pretty purple, night dress, and Betty was wearing a green dress. **"This picture was taken when we 16, and we both got asked to go to the school dance. Anastasia was very shocked that a guy would ask her, but she didn't see herself, like we all saw her. A beautiful young women who just had a lot of bad luck in life. That night when we were getting ready, just before I started to do her makeup, she started to cry."**

Betty looked to be at tears herself. **"I asked her what was wrong, and she told me that her Daddy should be here right now. Trying to scare Billy, because that was his job. Not her Uncles job. I told her, that even tho your father isn't here in person, he is with her. Probably was with her Uncle, trying to scare Billy away. That put a smile on her face. We ditched the guys that night, because we found them to be such a bore. We had a great night just dancing with eachother." **She had a smile on her face when she said this. I could see in her mind all the memories she had of her and Anastasia, and I could still see that after all these years, she still missed her bestfriend.

**"Do you still miss her Mrs. Myles?"**

**"Everyday Jasper. I named my oldest daughter after her, and I have a granddaughter named Stacey. That is a shorter version of Anastasia. Even tho she wasn't alive when I had my children, she is their godmother. We promised eachother that we would be our childrens godmothers." **

After saying thankyou for all the information and help, we left. Betty also gave us a few pictures of Anastasia. She said that she had copies of them.

* * *

><p><em>*March 27, 2011*<em>

**ALICE'S POV:**

This damn book is so huge. I know I could read it faster, but I don't want to miss any detail, and even tho I am a vampire, I read way to fast for my own good. Skipping over sentences.

I finally found a picture that even had me doing a double look at it. In the photo there was a whole bunch of people. You could tell it is night, and it was a town function. Anastasia is in the picture, with what looked like to be her friends, having a good time...but wait a minute...is that Peter and Charlotte in the far corner of the picture?

Before I even had my phone out, I could hear music coming from Emmett and Rosalie's room.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_  
><em>Gonna tell you how much I love you<em>  
><em>Though you think you already know<em>  
><em>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<em>  
><em>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born<em>

_You beautiful baby from the outside in_  
><em>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<em>  
><em>Go on, take on this whole world<em>  
><em>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl<em>

_When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone_  
><em>Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown<em>  
><em>Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door<em>  
><em>As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"<em>

'I promise Emmett...I will find out what happened to your daughter.' I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER! :D<strong>


	5. innocent, pure and sweet

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Dramione-Fan 17, MysteriousAndChaotic, and shinogirl93. I hope you all love this chapter :)<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Steady as a preacher<br>Free as a weed  
>Couldn't wait to get going<br>But wasn't quite ready to leave  
>So innocent, pure and sweet<br>American honey_

_***Lady Antebellum*American Honey***_

_*March 29, 2011*_

**JASPER'S POV:**

I was finally able to get ahold of Peter and Charlotte. I told them I would meet them a few hours away. Alice told everyone that we are going for a run. No one thought anything of it since we do that sometimes.

We slowed down as we saw them waiting for Alice and I. Alice was starting to fidget like crazy. **"Hello Jasper, hello Alice, how are you two doing?"**

**"We are well Peter." **I said back to him. I didn't even bother to ask how him and Charlotte were doing. I really could care less. I just want to know what happened to Anastasia.

**"So...why did you want to meet with Peter and I? It was a nice surprise to hear from you Jasper." **Always the sweet one Charlotte was, but always straight to the point.

**"The family is trying to find out what happened to Emmett's daughter Anastasia. She went missing in 1949. Lived in small town called Gatlinburg, in Tennessee. Alice was looking through a book, and found a picture of Anastasia with all her friends, and in the corner of the picture, there were the two of you. Did you ever meet her?"**

Charlotte actually looked angry at the mention of Anastasia. She looked at Peter, and he actually just looked alittle confused.

**"Yes, we did meet her, but it wasn't that long of a meeting. We were only in Gatlinburg, for about 3 days. We tried to keep to ourselves really. You know how my control is Jasper. I can only be around humans for so long, right dear?" **

Charlotte put on the worlds fakest smile as Peter looked at her. She was keeping very quiet, which is very unusual for her. Her and Alice get along great because the way how they can talk to one another. She is never quiet. Looks like Alice as been watching her.

**"Why so quiet Charlotte dear? You remember that sweet girl who we met. I knew she looked like someone we knew! Of course she is Emmett's daughter. Same hair colour, and the same dimples. Same laugh and everything. Didn't get his height tho. She was probably only a few inches taller then you Alice."**

I could feel Charlotte starting to feel uneasy. I pressed the issue. **"Why did you get so mad at the metion of Anastasia's name Char? If you were only there for a few days, and left, why get so mad?"**

That caught Peter's attention. He was looking at her with such an intenese look. No one said anything for about 6 minutes. I wish Edward was here so he could read her mind. Alice let out a huge gasp, I was at her side in a flash. Then all of a sudden, all I could feel was pure hate being directed towards Charlotte. My Alice never gets like that with anyone. She was actually trying to get out of my arms. To get to Charlottle.

I turned my topaz eyes back towards Charlotte as Alice started to hiss words at her. **"Tell them Charlotte. I already saw what you are going to say. SAY IT!"**

I felt pure fear coming for Charlotte. **"Fine! I did it! I bit her. She smelled amazing. I wanted her blood more then anything! I saw her walking by herself, and I was by myself. I knocked her out cold. Away from town, and I started to drink from her, but I stopped because I could hear Peter calling for me. I left her, thinking she was dead, but I came back a few hours later, leaving Peter's side once again. When I came back, she was changing, but I didn't care. I left her." **

I held onto Alice as she tried to break free from my arms. I was hissing at Charlotte, and Peter went and stood infront of her. I wanted to tear her limb from limb. To burn her body. I never felt like doing that to a friend of mine. **"Find her, call me, and bring her to our house. If you do not follow those orders, I will tell Emmett what you did to his daughter, and I will let him at you Charlotte, and Peter...there will be nothing you can do to stop him. I will make sure of it." **I don't think I have ever been like that towards them. I heard a soft, **"yes Jasper"**, and they were gone.

I held onto Alice just to make sure that they got away. We decided to get some hunting in. Might aswell since we are out here.

* * *

><p><em>*May 23, 2011*<em>

**ALICE'S POV:**

We haven't heard from Peter and Charlotte in almost 2 months. I keep looking into the future to see if they have found her yet, and everytime I look, nothing. Just them searching. Atleast they are still searching. They know that Jasper won't go back on his threat. The family minus Emmett and Nessie knew what was going on. It is so hard to keep a secret in this family. I just hope that they find her, and soon.

I heard Jasper's cell ring, and I finally saw what I've been wanting to see. _Peter, Charlotte, who looked relieved, and a young women who looks like the young women in the picture at the museum. Anastasia is back where she belongs. With her daddy, and a new family that loves her. I can see that her eyes aren't red, but topaz, just like us. _

I heard a soft gasp from Edward, and a **"we will see you soon."** from Jasper. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosie were trying to get Emmett to come downstairs. I heard a loud bang, and saw the three men carrying Emmett down the stairs, with Rosie telling her husband to stop acting like a bratty child, and rolling her eyes.

**"Leave me alone! I want play a few video games. You all wanted me to come out of my room, and start to act normal, and when I finally do, you all go crazy!" **

**"You are only doing this to keep us happy. Remember Emmett, I can tell that you still aren't happy. Now, if you stop fighting, and come outside, we got a surprise for you."**

That made Emmett stop moving. He just loved surprises. He promised to be a good boy, and they let him go, and he ran outside, and started to jump in excitement. Rosie covered his eyes so he couldn't see a thing. The whole family was outside, and I could smell them. Peter and Charlotte's usual scents, and a new one. One that smelled like lavender.

They were running at us, and stopped right infront of us. Just like in my vision, Peter and Charlotte looked relieved. Anastasia looked at each of us, and Peter was right. She wasn't much taller then me.

Peter and Charlotte left after Jasper told them to leave. They were gone before I could even 'blink'. I went and stood beside Anastasia to try and make her feel calm. I know Jasper could make her feel calm, but I told him I wanted her to feel calm without him using his powers. She looked at me with a confused look her face, but had a soft smile on it.

**"Here is your surprise Emmett."** Rosie uncovered his eyes and the look on both of their faces were just priceless. Thank god for Bella and her camera. She started to take pictures of this special moment.

**"Anastasia...is that really you?" **Emmett started to walk towards her, and she didn't move from my side. When he was finally infront of her, I moved away, so they could have this moment, just the two of them.

I watched as father and daughter were finally together. After being apart for 76 years, you could still feel the love they had for one another. I didn't need Jasper's powers to feel it. I couldn't keep the smile off my face as I watched them hug eachother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: YES THEY ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. :)<strong>


	6. just where I would be

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Dramione-Fan 17, and emmettcullenlover7 for your great reviews. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>You found me<br>When no one else was lookin'  
>How did you know just where I would be?<br>Yeah, you broke through  
>All of my confusion<br>The ups and the downs_

_***Kelly Clarkson*You Found Me***_

* * *

><p><em>*May 22, 2011*<em>

**ANASTASIA'S POV:**

I was shocked when Peter and Charlotte found me. They told me that I knew them, but I really didn't believe them, until I touched one of them. I asked to see Charlotte's hand, and she just gave me a weird look. I took off my lace gloves that I always wear, and I saw it all once I touched her hand.

I really didn't care how she was turned to be in a vampire army, or how Peter saved her, but what I cared about was speaking to them for a brief second in 1949, and how Charlotte knocked me out, and drank my blood, but only stopped because she heard Peter. I let go before I saw anything else.

**"Why didn't you just finish me off Charlotte? Who cares if Peter was looking for you. Couldn't you have just shared me?" **I asked as I was putting my gloves back on.

If vampires could blush, I think she would. Her red eyes looked at me in shock. **"I have never been so attracted to a human's blood before in my life. I didn't want to share, but when I heard Peter calling for me, I felt regret, because we are always together when we feed." **I gave her a curt nod.

**"Well, why find me after all these years? Why come looking for me now?" **I personally just wanted to leave, but I was raised better then that. I know all about my human life. None of it is fuzzy for me. I think it has something to do with my gift. When I touch someone, I get their whole life flashed before my eyes, but if I don't want to see it all, I just take my hand off of them.

That is why I wear my gloves. I don't want to know everyones life stories. If I have something covering my hands, then my gift won't work.

**"We have been sent to find you. Have you ever heard of the Cullens"**

I nodded my head. I think everyone in the vampire world has heard of the Cullens.

**"Why are they looking for me? I haven't gone anywhere near them. I don't even know what they look like." **I was very confused.

**"The family is trying to find out what happened to Emmett's daughter, and after Alice, showed us a picture, we knew it was you. The family is going to surprise him. From what we have been told, he thinks of you often, and that he loves and misses you."**

I knew this was all true. I have never told anyone what my father's name was. **"Well...then please show me where they live. I want to see him please." **With that, we were running towards Alaska.

* * *

><p><em>*May 23, 2011*<em>

We stopped infront of a huge house. I could smell alot of vampires, and I started to become nervous. What if this was all a trap? What if they were going to kill me, just for the sake of killing me? I wanted to turn back around, but I didn't.

We stopped in the front of the huge front yard. Everyone was looking at us, and Charlotte and Peter looked relieved. I couldn't help but look at each of them, being the curious person that I am. When the tall blonde male, said 'leave' to Peter and Charlotte, they were gone.

I saw the little one with the spiky hair stand next to me. I gave her soft smile, but I was confused. I looked back up, when I heard the tall, gorgeous, blonde women speak.

* * *

><p><strong>EMMETT'S POV:<strong>

**"Here is your surprise Emmett."** Rosie uncovered my eyes and the look on both of our faces were just priceless. Bella started to take pictures with her camera.

**"Anastasia...is that really you?" **I walked slowly towards my daughter. I couldn't believe that she is actually standing here. She smells like lavender. As I walked towards her, I took her all in. She had long, dark brown hair, that went to the middle of her back. She gave me a soft smile as she saw that I was getting closer and closer towards her. She still had my dimples! If my heart could beat, it would be going a mile a minute.

**"Yes Daddy, it is me." **She said as I hugged her. If I could cry, I would. I finally have my little girl back in my arms, where she belongs.

Who knows how long we stood there for. I wasn't going to let her go. I could feel my family's eyes on us, and then I felt Rosie's hand on my shoulder.

**"Well, why don't we all go inside, and get settled. I am pretty sure that Anastasia, like the rest of us, have questions." **Carlisle said.

One by one, the family went into the house. I held my daughter's hand, and hand held my wife's hand. The family is now complete.

* * *

><p>We all sat down, around the familyroom. My mind was just filled with questions, that I wanted answers too.<p>

**"If you don't mind me asking Anastasia...why are your eyes like ours? Usually nomad's eyes are, well red." **I didn't even notice that her eyes were like ours.

**"I used to feed off of humans until about 4 years ago. I came across a vampire named Mary, and we got to know one another. She told me about you guys, and said that you fed from animals, and the curious person that I am, I wanted to see how the blood was. To me...it doesn't taste that bad, but atleast now I don't feel like killing every human I want to see. Almost makes me feel...normal you could say. At first it was hard, but after awhile, it just became easier and easier."**

Carlisle looked happy with that answer. **"Since I don't really know any of you, may you please introdue yourselves?" **

**"The one with the long brown hair, is Bella. She is married to the guy who the bronze, coloured hair, and his name is Edward. They have a daughter named Nessie." **They both gave Anastasia a curt nod, and Bella rolled her eyes at that. She still hates when people call her daughter that, but hey...not my fault her daughter's name is such a mouthful.

**"The lady with the carmel coloured hair is Esme, and her husband, is Carlisle. He is the one with the almost white blonde hair." **They both gave her a smile.

**"The little, almost pixie like women is Alice. She is married to Jasper, the tall blonde male." **Alice was almost bouncing out of her seat in excitement, and Jasper was probably loving the feelings coming from his wife. They both waved at their new niece.

**"And last, but certainly not least is Rosie, my wife. I would like you to meet your new mother Anastasia." **I couldn't keep the smile off of my face when I said that. My daughter finally has a mother.

I looked at Anastasia as she didn't say anything. Rosie, I could tell was starting to become nervous. Anastasia looked almost upset, and I didn't know why.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. REALLY HAVEN'T BEEN NEAR A COMPUTER MUCH, BUT WILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER. HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! :)<strong>


	7. crawl across this world for you

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank Dramione-Fan 17, and Book-Nerd 4 lyfe for your wonderful reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter :D.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>No matter what gets in my way<br>As long as there's still life in me  
>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you<br>I'd crawl across this world for you  
>Do anything you want me to<br>No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you  
>You know I'll always come for you<em>

_***Nickelback*I'd Come For You***_

* * *

><p><em>*May 23, 2011*<em>

**ANASTASIA'S POV:**

I don't know why I am getting so upset. I mean...every child wants their parents to be happy, and married right? If I was a human, I would probably be hyperventilating right about now. My own mother didn't even want me. She came and visited me for my 15th birthday.

I wasn't really excited to actually get to meet the women who gave birth to me. No one in my family really talked about her, and I never understood why, until I actually met her. She was the ruddest women I ever met. She kept looking at me like I was scum...like I ruined her life. No my fault she was a whore, and slept with a man she never met. I remember one conversation like it was just yesterday.

* * *

><p><em>'We were sitting in my Uncle Noah and Aunt Betsy's livingroom. Everyone else was at my Uncle Albert's house, just down the street. We kept looking at eachother. I was trying to figure out how I am even related to this women. I only got her height and her eyes, everything is pure McCarty.<em>

_**"So...your father is dead?" **__Did she really ask that? She has no cooth whatsoever. __**"Why are you here ma'am? After 15 years you decide to show up here, and try to get to know the daughter you never wanted, and yes, my daddy is dead. He has been dead since I've been 4."**_

_My 'mother' just gave me a look like she didn't care. __**"Well my dear, he probably got a disease from all those women he would sleep with. Probably wasn't much a father." **__All I could see was red. How dare she say that about my daddy! She has no right!_

_I got up and walked to the door, and opened it. __**"I think you have overstayed your welcome ma'am. " **__As she was getting ready to leave, I didn't take my eyes off of her. When she stopped infront of me, she tried to say something, but I spoke first. __**"Please, never try to contact me ever again, and if you really must know, he was attacked by a bear in the woods." **_

_She looked shocked, and tried to say how sorry she was. I wasn't going to listen to it. I held up my hand, and told her my true feelings. __**"He was the best father any daughter could ever ask for. He loved me with all his heart, and he told me 'till the day he died that he loved me. He was %100 more of a father then you are a mother. I've done fine without you, and I'm pretty sure I will make it on my own without you. My FAMILY, has been there for me my whole life." **__and with that, the women who gave birth to me, walked out the door, and like I said, never tried to contact me again. _

* * *

><p>Still to this day, I have never felt bad about saying any of that stuff to her. I should be happy that my daddy found someone to love him, like he deserved to be loved. Would she be like Elise? The women who carried me for nine months?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EDWARD'S POV:<strong>

All I could see in Anastasia's head was her having a conversation with a women. I was alittle shocked to actually see her mother be that rude to her, but just like her father, when she couldn't take the rudeness any longer she told that women to go. I felt almost proud of her when I saw that in her head.

I could see Jasper trying to calm her down, and Emmett was starting to get worried. **"Anastasia sweetie...what's wrong?" **She just kept shaking her head, and she kept replaying that day on her 15th birthday over and over again in her head.

**"Why don't Jasper and I try to talk to Anastasia, Emmett. If that is ok with you sweetie." **Alice said with a bright smile on her face. Anastasia nodded, and they were off running.

Everyone just looked confused. I could tell that Rosalie was hurt. She always wanted a child, and now she thinks that her own step-daughter doesn't even want her. **"Edward, what was she thinking?" **Emmett asked me. I looked at him, and almost told him that it was her business to tell, not mine, but his eyes were filled with worry.

I sighed, and I heard Bella laugh at that. She told me I sigh to much for a vampire. **"Well Emmett...she kept thinking back to her 15th birthday, when I guess her 'mother' wanted to visit her." **Emmett's eyes widen in shock.

**"I guess her mother was very rude to her. When they were sitting there talking, she didn't even have any cooth. She just said, 'so your fathers dead?' and how much a horrible father you must of been. Oh, and how you probably died from getting a disease from the many girls you slept with." **

Emmett was pacing back and forth, muttering so low to himself, that WE couldn't even hear him. **"Don't worry about. Anastasia set her straight, and always told her to never contact her again. Which she didn't."**

He looked pleased when I said that. I would be pleased too. **"But why wouldn't she like Rosie. She can finally have a mom who will love her." **Emmett was starting to get upset at the thought of the two most important women in his life, not liking eachother.

Esme spoke up at this. **"Sweetheart, you must understand, having a mother is going to be all new for Anastasia. The only mother she has ever known didn't want her, and when she finally does come and see her, she is rude and mean to her. Saying stuff about the only family she has ever known. Probably in her mind, Rosie will be the same way. " **

Now that made sense. I wonder how Jasper and Alice were doing with Anastasia. They were just out of reach of my mind reading. I think Alice planned on that.

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE'S POV:<strong>

Jasper and I took Anastasia far away from the house. We stopped when we thought we were far enough. Anastasia started to pace back and forth just like how her father does when he is worried.

**"I'm sorry for acting like such a child. It's just hard. You would think I would be happy that my daddy has found someone who loves him. I am...don't get me wrong, I really am, it's just hard."**

**"Why is it so hard sweetie?" **My sweet Jasper asked her. Anastasia didn't say anything for awhile. Until she sighed, and said she would tell us.

**"My mother never wanted me. I grew up with my father until I was four, then lost him too. I thought that my mother was dead, until one day I asked my Uncle Ray what happened to my mother. I asked him at a family birthday BBQ. Everyone in the backyard went quiet. I was probably 12 years old when I finally asked about her. I never really cared, but everyday I would see mothers with their children, and I just wanted to know what happened to her."**

Anastasia took a deep breath, even tho she didn't have too. **"He told me everything, because I asked him too. I didn't want him to sugar coat it for me. He told me how my mother was a women from out of town, who came to see her family. Met my father, had a one night stand with him. Got pregnant with me, and then after when she gave birth to me, dropped me off at police station in my town. A nice police man brought me over to my grandparent's house, and that was the only family I have ever known. I loved them with all my heart, and I still do."**

**"Then one day out of the blue, she showed up at my Uncle's house on my 15th birthday. Don't even know why she was even there. She was way to mean. Was so freaking rude. I told her to get out pretty much, and that I never wanted to see her again. She actually listened. I don't even know if she showed up for my funeral. I personally don't care if she did or not."**

You could tell by the look in her eyes, she really didn't care. Before I could even open my mouth to speak, we all turned to the right because we heard something. Jasper was infront of us in a heartbeat, and ready to defend us from what was ever coming towards us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. :D<strong>


	8. Refusing to back down

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you twilightcrazyxX, PurpleAngelEyes, and Thedwardbella for your great reviews. Hope you all like this chapter to :D.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>If you feel so empty<strong>_

_**So used up, so let down**_

_**If you feel so angry**_

_**So ripped off so stepped on**_

_**You're not the only one**_

_**Refusing to back down**_

_**You're not the only one **_

_**So get up**_

_***Three Days Grace*Riot***_

* * *

><p><em>*May 23, 2011*<em>

**ANASTASIA'S POV:**

Jasper was infront of us before I could even 'blink'. Always the protector, Jasper is. He was growling softly, but the stopped and started to laugh alittle bit. If I wasn't a vampire, I probably wouldn't of heard him.

When the person who came for us, came into my line of sight, I couldn't help but laugh either. It was my daddy, and he had dirt all over his face, with twigs sticking out of his hair.

**"Man did you really have to come all the way up here? Couldn't have taken a nice walk through something, I don't know, more easier to get through! I guess not." **

Alice and Jasper left us alone, so we could talk in private. My daddy and I just stared at eachother. Neither one of us wanted to speak first. I felt awful for treating his new wife like that. I am happy that he found someone who loves him more then anything in the world. You could just tell with the way she looks at him. He is his world, and she did look at me with love in her eyes. I know vampires can't have children, so I was probably the closest thing to a child she could have.

I finally broke first. He was giving me the 'look'. The look he used to give me when I was younger, saying I better start talking or I would be in trouble, but I never was in trouble.

**"I'm sorry for being so rude daddy. I.." **He cut me off.

**"Even tho, I don't like the way how you treated Rosie, I do get where you are coming from. Edward, who is a mind reader, could see a memory that you had of meeting your mother. Esme believes that since she is the only women that you know who is supposed to be your mother, and treated you like dirt, that you got upset, thinking that Rosie would treat you the same way."**

Great, a mind reader in the family. I'm a private person. I just hope Edward can keep his mouth shut when it comes to my thoughts.

Before I could open my mouth to talk, he continued talking. **"Edward only told me your thoughts because I begged him to tell me. Usually he tries to block people out, and usually he doesn't tell us what the other ones are thinking. I'm more then happy to know that you had a good life. I'm upset that your a vampire, but I'm also not. I'm upset because I wanted you to grow old, have children, and have grandchildren."**

**"I'm happy because I get my little girl back, and if you, you can stay with me forever. I won't keep you here if you don't want to be here. We can give you your own space, like we all do. I just don't want you to leave and never come back Anastasia." **I think if he could cry, he would of.

**"I don't plan on leaving anytime soon, and I would like to say how sorry I am once again sorry for the way how I treated Rose. I hope she isn't upset at me." **

He pulled me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. **"She isn't upset at you sweetie. She is upset at herself. Rosie thinks she did something wrong, even tho we both know she didn't. Rosie does love you. Anastasia...you are the daughter she has always wanted."**

I couldn't stop smiling when I heard him say that. With us wrapped in eachothers' arms, we walked back to the house.

* * *

><p><strong>ROSIE'S POV:<strong>

It felt like forever since Emmett and Anastasia came back to us. Alice and Jasper came back almost an hour ago. After telling us what happened, we stayed in the livingroom. The guys were playing a war video game, and us girls were looking throught magazines, and talking about random things. We heard laughter coming from the backyard. I always loved hearing Emmett laugh. It always brought a smile to my face.

Those two came through the backdoor, and into the livingroom. I couldn't stop my smile from getting bigger. Anastasia was on Emmett's back. With their faces so close, you could see how much they actually looked alike. Same dimples, same hair colour, same smile, and same nose. He looked at her with a father's love. Anastasia kissed his cheek, and got off of his back. Emmett aksed me to come over to them, and I did.

To my surprise, Anastasia gave me a huge hug, and whispered into my ear on how sorry she was for acting the way she did towards me. I told her I forgave her. I finally got the daughter I always wanted.

Alice let out the world's biggest squeal, and I heard Edward go, 'oh no'.

**"We have going to be having a party for Anastasia. The Denali's want to meet her, and so do many others. We are going to be having party at the Denali's place. It's no where near humans, so they would be the best place to have a party. Tanya should be calling in the next few days, or she might just show up. It's gonna get back to them that Emmett has a daughter, and that she has been found."**

I knew what that ment. Shopping time! Bella looked scared, Alice looked excited, I know I was excited, and Anastasia was dancing alittle jig, and kept saying. "**I love shopping, I love shopping." **Alice joined her, and I know I wasn't the only one laughing at the two of them.

**"Before you think you aren't going Bella, you ARE, and so is Nessie. I don't know how she is your kid. She loves to shop." **Bella rolled her eyes at Alice, and slumped into to the couch, crossed her arms, and started to pout. Alice, Anastasia and I couldn't stop laughing at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FILLED WITH SHOPPING, A PARTY, AND MAYBE SOME ROMANCE :p DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THEY MAKE MY DAY WHEN I C THEM :D**


	9. Today was a fairytale

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters_, just the ones you don't know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so, so much Dramione-Fan 17, Lizzy Cullen, and tina for your reviews. hope you all like this chapter too :D<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Can you feel this magic in the air?<br>It must have been the way you kissed me  
>Fell in love when I saw you standing there<br>It must have been the way  
>Today was a fairytale<em>

_**Taylor Swift*Today was a Fairytale**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*May 28, 2011*<strong>_

**ALICE'S POV:**

YES! It is finally shopping day. I just LOVE shopping. Anastasia is so excited too. These last five days have been amazing. When she wasn't with Emmett and Rose, who she was finally calling mom. She was with everyone else, getting to know us better. Anastasia finally met Nessie and Jake, and just like the rest of the family, they loved her, but like we told Anastasia, she can't be around Jake for to long. His smell...she isn't used to it yet.

Since this is Anastasia's first shopping trip with us girls, we are taking her to New York City. They have some of the best shopping in the world. All six of us were on our private jet, and off to NYC for a day full of fun and excitement. I even told Bella that we would hit up a few book stores for her, so the trip would be worth it.

Our first stop was _Bloomingdales. _We weren't in there for very long until Rose found a dress. I'm actually shocked that she found one so fast. Usually she is so picky. It took the rest of us alittle bit longer to find what we were looking for.

Since Rosie found a dress first, I let her show it us first. I already knew what the dress would look like, and of course she looked amazing in it.

We all knew it was for her the moment she stepped out in it. It was an BCBGMAXAZRIA "Alondra" V-Neck Gathered Dress, with gathered shoulders, and sleeveless. It was black, and came a couple inches below her butt. Emmett is probably gonna tear that beautiful dress to pieces the moment he has her alone with him.

Next was Bella, so we could put her out of her misery. **"Alice you already know how I am going to look in it, why do I have to try it on?"**

**"Cause Bella, I want you to show everyone how beautiful you look in it, just please try to have fun. Once you try on this dress, I won't bug you for the rest of the day." **Bella was thinking on it, and I finally heard a _"fine", _and she took forever in the change room to come out.

When she finally came out, I knew she was in the perfect dress for her. It was a electric blue, tibi three quarter sleeve drape dress. I know the bubble skirt is alittle short for her, but once Edward sees this...well let's say they are lucky they can't have anymore children.

Esme was next. This dress was perfect for her. Carlisle won't be much of a gentlemen once he sees in this pretty little thing. This beautiful masterpiece was a blush, Sue Wong petal dress. A richly embellished bodice tops off a wispy skirt of petal appliqués on this whimsical party frock. Esme has the legs for a short dress like this, so why not show them off.

Next is Nessie's turn now. She is in that young teenage faze. If Edward had it his way, Nessie would be covered from her neck all the way to her toes. This dress was perfect for Nessie, and I could already see that Edward is going to be happy with this choice. This lovely dark and light blues, Free People dress, had a delicate lace neckline, contrasting floral motifs and lavish ruffled tiers. It was long in the back and not to short in the front.

MY TURN NOW! I was in and out of the change room so fast, I think a Bloomingdales person actually did a double take. Probably thought she was seeing things. My perfet dress was a yellow Aqua Luxe strapless dress with flattering ruching and unique braided detail at the bust. A flowing, layered skirt with an asymmetric hem. With many types of yellows in it. My poor husband won't know what to do with himself once he saw me in this.

Last but not least, is Anastasia's turn. Her looks is far more different then anyone else I know. Instead of trying to fit in, and look normal, Anastasia loves to look different. She was in this purple, Aqua Luxe strapless dress with the perfect ruching and a very different braided detail at the bust, and with her black, lace gloves, it looked amazing on her. Had a very short, layered skirt. I think if Emmett could, he would have a heart attack at the way how his daughter is dressed.

Once we paid for our outfits, we finally went to the bookstore for Bella, Nessie, Esme and Anastasia. Rose and I just sat in a couple of chairs looking bored. I swear we were in there for like two hours!

After what like forever in that store, we were finally going home, because if my visions are correct, Tanya is calling right around now, and is throwing the party tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's POV:<strong>

_*PHONE RINGING*_

**"Don't worry anyone I got the phone. Don't move now!" **I heard my brothers and Carlisle laughing at me. I am finally back to my old self, and everyone is happy for it.

**"Hello, Emmett Cullen speaking, the most handsome Cullen brother around." **I heard _"hey" _all through the house. I heard giggling on the other end of the line.

**"Hey Emmett, it's Tayna. I'm just calling to say, we need to meet your daughter. I'm holding a party at our place tonight, be here by eight, and I don't want to hear anything but, 'yes Tanya."**

I laughed at that. Just so like Tanya... can't get a word in even if you duct taped her mouth shut.

**"Yes Tanya. See you then."**

I told the guys the news, then Jake, Jasper, Edward and I played some _Halo_, while Carlisle just sat and watched us play. Then Jasper had to open his big mouth.

**"I wonder what kind of outfits the girls bought."**

I groaned at the thought. I knew I had to be good tonight around Rosie, and not try to rip her new dress off of her body like I have done before. Last time I did that, we had no sex for a week, and trust me, I did everything in my power to turn her on. NOTHING WORKED!

**"Why did you have to say that Jasper? I know both my girls are going to look gorgeous, but knowing your wife, who knows what she has my daughter in." **Edward groaned at the thought. I groaned too, because in my eyes, Nessie is far to young for a party like this.

Edward and Bella have already told Ness that she would be only allowed to go, because for one, Alice saw that it was going to be on a Saturday night, and two, that she would be only allowed to be there until 12. Nessie thought it was fair, and is probably shocked that she is allowed to go. If her father had it his way, she would be locked in a tower for her whole life.

**"I heard that Em, and that isn't true..." **

**"Don't lie to yourself Edward. You know it is true. You would keep Ness locked up in tall tower if Bella didn't stop you from buying one."**

Everyone besides Edward thought it was funny. He knows it's so true. He actually tried to buy a tower from somewhere in europe, but Bella put a stop that faster then we could run.

A few hours later, our lovely ladies walked through the front door, gave us each a kiss and a hug, and went to get ready.

**"The party isn't for another 2 1/2 hours!" **I said as they went up the stairs to the 'girl room' I call it. No guys are allowed in there. Once Jake went in there to get Nessie, and I thought Alice was going to bite his head off.

**"Which isn't enough time, but we will make it work." **My pixie of a sister said to me. I rolled my eyes at her. I'm so lucky to be a guy. Knowing my wife, she has probably laid my clothes out.

* * *

><p><em>*2 12 hours later*_

I've been sitting here, dressed with the guys for about 10 minutes. Just like I thought earlier, Rosie had my clothes laid for me, just like Alice, Esme and Bella did for Jasper, Carlisle and Edward. Jake wasn't coming with us, but he said he will pick up Ness later on and bring her home.

I was in black, 7 for all mankind standard straight leg corduroy pants, with a red john varatos star USA rock & roll star graphic tee, and can't forget about my favourite pair of sneakers.

Edward was wearing dark blue, docker slim fit khaki pants. He was wearing a simple, black ralph lauren label fine ribbed t-shirt, and his favourite white and black shoes.

Carlisle was wearing grey, theory "cody" dress pants, with a light pink short sleeved, theory platito claey V-neck luxe tee. With some black, dress shoes on.

Finally was Jasper. Only he could pull off white, 7 for all mankind "standard" garment dyed canvas pants, with a long sleeved, grey ohn varatos star USA, snap front henley, shirt. With his black cowboy boots on.

After living with vampires who love fashion so much, I picked up on some things...or alot of things.

When the women came downstairs, we were all quiet. They all looked beautiful, but I couldn't take my eyes off of my wife. I gave her a wink, and smirk, and she smirked back at me. Then my eyes looked over the other women in my life. Esme dress was to short for my liking, since I see her like a mother, but Carlisle...I think if he could drool, he would of.

I looked at Edward and he told his wife she looked beautiful and then spoke so low that we couldn't even hear him, into her ear. I think if Bella was still human, she would be blushing right about now. Nessie was in a dress that didn't look to 'grown up' on her.

Alice looked amazing in her dress. She lived for days like today, where all the females in the house became her own personal barbie doll.

My eyes finally rested on my daughter, and I had wrapped in blanket so fast, I'm pretty sure Alice didn't even see me do it in a vision.

**"DAD! What are you doing?" **

**"Emmett you better unwrap her right now, before I do something drastic."**

I knew my wife would make my life a living hell if I didn't unwrap Anastasia. So I unwrapped her.

**"Your dress is far to short Anastasia. Go change." **

**"Yea right dad. Mom's dress is about as short as mine, and so is Esmes'. I'm not changing and you can't make me." **I knew I lost the battle when she walked right out that door with Rosie and Alice right behind her.

I was the last to leave the house. Tayna's house was only about a 15 minute run from our place, so we all ran. By the time we all got there, the party was in full swing.

Alot of people we know are here. Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri from the Amazonian coven is here. Peter, Charlotte, Mary and Randall are here too. Don't know why Peter and Charlotte look so nervous, but they do. Aah, it looks like Mary and Randall finally amitted their feelings for one another, and are now a couple. Only took them 5 years to realize what we all knew.

Of course Tayna, Kate, Garrett, Carmen and Eleazar are here. It is their house. Tia, Amun, Benjamin, and Kebi from the Egyptian coven are here. We don't see them that much, so it is nice to see them.

Charles, and Makenna are here. To bad Alistair couldn't be here. We have forgiven him since the Volturi came when Nessie was born, but we all know how he is.

Our wonderful friends from the Irish coven were here. It was always nice to see Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie. If they were human, I think they would be drinking already. I just love their accents.

Vladimir and Stefan were even here. Always knew those two loved to party, and once you get past the creepy factor of them, they aren't that bad to be around.

**"Hello everyone. I'm so glad you could make it to our 'welcome' party for Anastasia. Where is the guest of honor?" **Kate asked. Anastasia moved infront of us all. Kate gave Anastasia a hug.

**"Welcome Anastasia. It is so nice to meet you. Come, come, I know Tayna wants to meet you," **and with that our little group seperated. I watched as Anastasia mingled with our friends. Nessie stayed pretty close to Anastasia. I'm so glad they are getting along.

**"Eleazar, if everyone here?" **My beautiful wife asked.

**"Not everyone, Nahuel and Huilen should be here soon. You know how those two are always late." **Everyone who heard that laughed, because it is true.

* * *

><p><strong>Anastasia's POV:<strong>

I loved meeting everyone my family knew. They all seemed nice...well the ones I have met. I've been told that atleast 2 are late. I'm getting along great with Carmen, Kate and Tanya.

I heard Tanya ask for everyone to be quiet.

**"Anastasia could you please come up here." **I did as she asked and figured I would get it all over and done with. I walked to where she was standing.

**"Now that everyone is here." **She gave a pointed look to two people I have yet to meet. **"I would like to say it has been a joy to get to meet and know you. When I heard Emmett had a daughter, and that she was a vampire, my family and I were in shock, but was overjoyed to hear that you two are finally together. We all know that you have a wonderful, loving family to help care and protect you. This party is for you, and hope you have a wonderful night." **I gave Tanya a hug, then Kate, and then Carmen.

**"Anastasia, I would like for you to meet Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. They have finally showed up." **Kate said to meet. I stood there looking at them, no offence to Huilen, but I really didn't care much about her. Nahuel...well he is beautiful. Nahuel is an extremely handsome vampire, looks to be a native of Chile. I went there about 2 decades ago. Lovely had rich dark brown skin, eyes the color of warm teak, and extremely attractive features. If my heart could still beat, it think it would skip a few beats.

* * *

><p><strong>A'N: AND THAT MY DEAR READERS <strong>_**IS WHERE I AM GOING TO BE LEAVING YOU. HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER. :D**_


	10. turn them heads

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters_, just the ones you don't know.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much to Twilightgirl67386, Xhex-Athame-Snape and Dramione-Fan 17 for some great reviews. Hope everyone likes this chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>You can't help but turn them heads<br>Knockin' them dead  
>Dropping like flies around you<br>If I get your body close not letting go  
>Hoping you're about to<br>Tell them other guys they can lose your number  
>You're done!<br>They don't get another shot cause you're... love drunk!  
>Like a TV show playing reruns<br>Every chance I get,  
>I'm a turn you on<em>

_**Jason Derulo*It Girl**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*May 28, 2011*<strong>_

**NAHUEL'S POV:**

It took forever to get my aunt to even think about coming this party. Even tho I am old enough to make my own choices, she still thinks she can boss me around. I finally had to tell her I would just leave without her, and that made her make her choice fast.

We should up about an hour late, which is pretty good for us. We are always late to things. I heard Tayna ask us all to be quiet. Then, **"Anastasia could you please come up here." **Then I saw the most beautiful women I have ever seen stand next to Tanya. I felt my breath catch in my throat.

**"Now that everyone is here." **Tayna gave a pointed look to my aunt and I. I just rolled my eyes at her. Always the drama queen. **"I would like to say it has been a joy to get to meet and know you. When I heard Emmett had a daughter, and that she was a vampire, my family and I were in shock, but was overjoyed to hear that you two are finally together. We all know that you have a wonderful, loving family to help care and protect you. This party is for you, and hope you have a wonderful night." **

Anastasia gave Tayna, Kate and Carmen all hugs. Kate and Anastasia were walking towards us. **"Anastasia, I would like for you to meet Nahuel and his aunt Huilen. They have finally showed up." **Anastasia was even more beautiful close up.

She hardly looked at my aunt, her eyes were on me, and my eyes were on her. It was like everyone else around us wasn't there. **"It is so nice to meet you both. I'm just wondering...are you like Nessie?" **The angel infront of me said. Everyone thinks that I would want to be with Nessie, but I consider her just a good friend. It is nice to talk to a another half-vampire that isn't apart of my family.

**"Why, yes I am just like Nessie, and your Emmett's daughter?" **I got a beautiful smile when I said that. I would say whatever I could to see that smile at me for the rest of my life. **"Yup, I am Emmett's daughter. Would you like to talk somewhere more private?" **When Emmett heard his name, he looked at us and and waved. We both waved back.

To answer her question, I put my hand on her lower back, and we started to walk somewhere more private. I could feel all eyes on me, and I thought I heard Rosalie Cullen say, "_Don't you dare go after them Emmett."_

We didn't go to far. I grew up in era where young women and men weren't allowed to be in the same room together alone. We sat down about a mile away from the party. **"How did you come to being with your father again Anastasia?"**

**"Well, two vampire by the names of Charlotte and Peter found me. Charlotte is the one that turned me when I was 18, and left me." **Anastasia said quietly, hoping that no one else heard.

**"My family started to look for me, and found out that those two knew me, and the rest is history." **She said this as she was taking off her gloves. **"May I see your hand Nahuel?"** I looked at her with a confused look, but did what she asked. If she asked me kill the Queen of England, I think I would.

She closed her eyes, for about 20 seconds, and her holding my hand felt amazing. I have a feeling she has a power, and this is her power. She finally took her hand off of my hand, but I didn't want her to let go.

**"Thank you for letting me do that. My power is seeing people's history when I touch them. That is why I wear the gloves. If I have something blocking the touch, then I can't see anything."**

Great, she saw how I killed my mother, and how much of a monster my father is...and how much of a monster I am. I couldn't look at her, I turned away from her to look at the moon.

**"Nahuel...I don't have to be my uncle to read your mind. Your not a monster. There was no other vampire to turn your mother. You didn't know, you were just a baby. A smart baby, but still a baby. Atleast you have your aunt with you. I know it took awhile for her to come around to you, I could see that, but she loves you know."**

This isn't the first time someone has said this to me. Edward has told me this, and Bella, and pretty much the whole Cullen clan has. **"Come, this go back to the party. My mother is can only hold my father back for so long." **She started to get up, but I wanted some more time with her. I pulled her back down. She looked at me in suprise.

**"You know all about me Anastasia, and yet I barely know anything about you. Tell me about Anastasia McCarty." **I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, and she leaned into me.

**"Hmm, I was born on January 12th, 1931. My mother was a bitch, who had a one night stand with my father, got pregnant with me, and just dropped me off, and wanted nothing to do with me. I grew up with my father until I was four, when he died. I grew up my whole life in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, with my grandparents, and aunts and uncles until I died in 1949. Ever since then I have been on my own." **

I wanted to tell her how sorry I am to have a mother like that, but she didn't know any different. **"So is that why you call Rosalie your mother?...because she basically is the only mother you have ever known?" **She nodded her head at that.

We sat in silence for a bit, but then I could feel her looking at me. I looked at her, and then at her lips. I wanted to kiss them so badly. I have never felt like this before in my whole life. I saw her lick her lips, and we slowly lent forward to kiss eachother, but all I heard was a throat being cleared behind us, and I felt like a teenager who just got caught in my girlfriend's bed by her father.

We both looked over and I thought there was only one or two people there. NOPE! The whole party was standing there watching us. Her uncles were holding back her father, while her mother, grandparents, aunts and her cousin all had smile on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>EMMETT'S POV:<strong>

Oh hell no! No one is allowed to kiss my baby! I tried with all my might to get out of my brothers grasp, but I think they weren't the only ones holding onto me. I just got her back, I can't lose her again.

"**Emmett, enough. She isn't going anywhere, personally I think Nahuel is going to be spending alot of time in Alaska tho. Remember, he grew in a time where women get courted. He is very embrassed...not for himself, but for Anastasia. From his thoughts, he cares about her."**

Blah, blah, blah, that is all I heard from Edward. All I felt was a slap upside the head, and I guess Edward didn't try to block my thoughts at that point. Well, if he is going to court her, then he shouldn't be kissing her, or holding her like that.

"**You will not mess this up for her Emmett Dale." **Oh middle name. Esme might not be my birth mother, but she is very scary when she wants to be like my birth mother.

"**I agree with Esme, you leave your daughters love life alone," **and with that, another slap upside the head, except from my wife.

After pretty much getting forced to agree, I do. Everyone who was holding onto me lets me go, and I start to walk over to my daughter to help her up, but that...boy, helps her up first. Anastasia looks at him the way Bella looks at Edward or how Alice looks at Jasper. No father should have to see that look in their daughter's eyes.


	11. somewhere we can be alone

Disclaimer: _I don't own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you so much Princess976, Dramione-Fan17, Cici101, and the one reviewer who didn't leave a name, but thank you to all of you for reviewing. Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and favourite lists.**_

* * *

><p><em>'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,<br>And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"  
>But you were everything to me,<br>I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
>And I said...<br>Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
>I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.<br>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
>It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".<em>

_***Love Story*Taylor Swift***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*May 28, 2011*<strong>_

**ANASTASIA'S POV:**

Damn it! I was so close to kissing him...but no, everyone decided to bug us at that exact moment. If I could blush I would be blushing as I sat there, and everyone was watching us. I watched as my Daddy was being held back by my family, and I turned my head so he couldn't see me rolling my eyes at him.

Nahuel helped me up, and I couldn't help but to look into his gorgeous eyes. I gave the hand I was holding a quick squeeze, and I turned and walk towards my family. I could feel his eyes on me, with every step I took. I wanted to turn around and rush back into his arms, and just kiss those sinful looking lips, and to never stop kissing them.

I saw my mom and dad leave, but not before giving me a hug, and a kiss goodbye. My mother looked pissed, but sad to say, they are probably gonna go have some angry sex. Edward cringed at that thought, and nodded his head. Bella text Jacob to come and get Nessie. I could tell Nessie looked kinda bored. Everyone still treats her like a child, and I'm trying not too. She is more like a sister then a cousin.

I told her parents I would walk with her to meet Jacob. He isn't that bad of a guy, his smell I'm just not used to yet. Alice said it will take time for me to get used to it. **"To bad you were bored at the party Nessie. I didn't mean to just leave you like that."**

**"It's ok Anastasia. You were kinda busy." **She turned to me with a smile on her beautiful face. Jacob was waiting for Nessie at the end of the driveway. I stood back and waved at him and Nessie as they got into the car. I stood there for who knows how long, just looking at the beauty that is Alaska.

I smelt him before he was even next to me. He didn't say a word to me as we stared at the moutains that were covered in snow. I looked at Nahuel out of the corner of my eye, and he looked to be having a mental argument with himself. I wanted to ask him what is wrong, but I didn't.

We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. I couldn't take it anymore. **"I do like quiet, but this is just being silly. You haven't said one word since you joined me out here Nahuel." **

Nahuel didn't say anything as he walked right infront of me. I just looked at him with a confused look, and he leaned down quickly and captured my lips in a very heated kiss. I was surprised at first, and he started to pull away from me, thinking that I didn't want him to kiss me. I pulled him back down, and kissed his sinful lips once again. He tasted so amazing. I could kiss him for the rest of my life.

**"Oh Anastasia, your lips taste so good." **Looks like I wasn't the only one who thought the other one tasted damn good. We pulled apart after our intense makeout session. Nahuel pulled me into his arms, and kissed the top of my head. We fit so perfectly together. We both heard a noise from behind us, and turned to see Alice standing there, smiling at us. **"I'll talk to Anastasia later."...**and she was gone, probably to dance with Jasper again.

* * *

><p><strong>NAHUELS' POV:<strong>

I watched as she walked towards her family. Nessie hugged her and those two walked away from their family, but their parents were keeping a close eye on them. Not to long after that I saw Rose and Emmett leave. I didn't even want to think about what those two would be doing once they are alone, or not alone. They would have sex anytime and any place.

I watched as Nessie and Anastasia walked towards the driveway, probably gone to wait for the shapeshifter. **"To bad you were bored at the party Nessie. I didn't mean to just leave you like that." **My angel spoke with such softness in her voice, that I wish she would talk to me like that.

**"It's ok Anastasia. You were kinda busy." **Nessie turned to Anastasia with a smile on her face. I watched from a distance as Nessie got into the car with Jacob. Anastasia was waving goodbye, and just watched as the car pulled out of the driveway. Anastasia looked like an angel standing there looking at the beauty of nature.

I walked up beside her, but didn't say a word. _'Should I kiss her? Maybe I should court her first, but this is the 21st century. No one courts anymore. I should just kiss her.' _I can feel her looking at me out of the corner of her eye.

**"I do like quiet, but this is just being silly. You haven't said one word since you joined me out here Nahuel." **The beauty said next to me.

I couldn't find any words to say as I walked infront of her. She gave me a confused looked, then a surprise one as I captured her luscious lips into a heated kiss. She didn't respond to the kiss. _'Great! I made a fool of myself." _I thought as I started to pull away.

This angel infront of me didn't like me pulling away, as she pulled me back down to continue this makeout session. **"Oh Anastasia, your lips taste so good."** Opps, didn't mean to say that, but she didn't pull back, thinking I was crazy for saying that.

Who knows how long we stayed like that, wrapped up in eachother's arms, having a very intense makeout session. I pulled her closer then I could think possible into my arms after we stopped kissing. I kissed the top of her head.

We fit so perfectly together. We both heard a noise from behind us, and turned to see Alice standing there, smiling at us. **"I'll talk to Anastasia later."...**and she was gone. That little pixie knew what was gonna happen. She just wanted to make sure it actually happened. That little sneak.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER. I'VE JUST BEEN UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, AND I FIGURED I WOULD GET THIS ONE UPDATED TOO. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS STORY. **


	12. next to me

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of Twilight Characters. I know it has been a very long time since I updated this story, and I'm sorry. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em> When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing<em>

_ And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe_

_ When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling_

_ I will find him, I'll find him next to me_

_** *Next to Me**__***Emeli Sande***_

* * *

><p><strong> Anastasia's POV:<strong>

I looked at Nahuel and we didn't say a word to each other for along time. I just enjoyed his company. I'm pretty sure I just found my soul mate. It was about damn time. I have been alone long enough this world, and I was getting sick of it. I wonder what is going to happen now. His aunt will probably make him go back to South America. I can hear her already calling for him to come to her. She was ready to go home. I will probably never see him again. I have no urge to stay in South America, but I know he won't stay here.

"What is going to happen now Nahuel? Your aunt is already calling for you to leave. I don't want you to leave. We have just found each other."

"We will make this work Anastasia. I can promise you that. My aunt shall not come between us. She loves me, but she blames me for my mother's death. Still to this very day. I didn't want to be born. My father seduced my mother, and she got pregnant. My birth caused her to die. I then bit my aunt, and I turned her into a vampire. My aunt and I have never been separated, but maybe it is time we spend some time apart."

"She will expect you to go back with her today Nahuel, and I think you should go. We can visit each other, but I do not want her to hate me. She seems like she can hold onto a grudge for a very long time." Nahuel laughed at that.

"That she can my Mi querida." I looked at him with confusion.

"It means my darling in Spanish Anastasia."

I gave him another quick kiss. I can hear his aunt calling his name even more now. I looked at him sadness. He put my face in his hands, and looked me straight in my eyes. "We will make this work. I promise you that Mi querida. I will be back. I will talk to her once we get home. She can not keep me there."

I gave him one last kiss, not as a goodbye, but as a promise that we will see each other again. He walked away from me, but turned around to give me one last look. He gave me the most beautiful smile I have ever seen in my life. If my heart still beat, it would probably be going a mile a minute. His aunt Huilen stood next to him, and just looked at me. I waved to her, but she gave me a look, and didn't even bother to wave back.

Alice came and stood next to me. "He will be back Anastasia. I can't tell when, but he will be back. He hasn't made up his mind on that yet, but the outcome is all the same. "

"I believe you Alice. I think it is time to go back home. I need to watch some movies with my favourite ladies in the world."

"Ohhhh girls night. When we get home I will download some movies, and we will watch them in the TV room."

"Now that sounds like a wonderful idea Alice. I hope my mother and father are done doing whatever they are doing." I literally cringed at the thought. I know they are both very sexual active. In the short amount of time that I have been living there, I have caught them having sex I don't know how many times. I am a virgin myself. No man, dead or alive has really caught my attention...until now. I did have a few crushes when I was human, but nothing ever came out of them. I have also met very beautiful vampires, but they would do nothing for me.

Alice and I walked back to the party. We decided to stay for awhile longer. I talked with the Amazonian coven for awhile. I talked more with Zafrina since she is the more out spoken one of the coven.

"You and I shall be great friends. I hope to see you again Anastasia." She bowed her head slightly to me.

I bowed my head back. "Yes we shall be great friends Zafrina. I have never been to the Amazon, maybe I shall come and visit you one day."

"I would very much like that," and with that, Zafrina and her coven left. I said goodbye to all the other covens. They all seemed very nice.

Alice, Jasper and I ran back to the house. Bella and Edward left not to long after Nessie left. Carlisle and Esme decided to go hunting, just the two of them. How romantic. I am enjoying being apart of a family. Ever since I have turned, I have been on my own. I never got close with anyone, and that was by my choice. I never joined a coven until now.

Would I take it all back? Me being alone for so long. Nope, I wouldn't. I have been all over North America, and I know in many covens there is a leader, and you must listen to the leader. I know in our coven Carlisle is the leader, but he is a fair leader. He always looks to us to help him decide what we should do. I have spent some time with him. He told me that in the next couple of years, when Nessie has finally stopped growing, we will move again and my parents, aunts, uncles, Nessi and I will be going to high school. I actually looked at him in complete shock when he said that.

He told me it is to keep up appearance, and if I would like since it would be my first time going to high school since being turned into a vampire, I could just do one year. I told him I would think on it.

The moment we got back to the house, I got in my pajamas. Just because I don't sleep, doesn't mean I can't be comfy. My mom, Alice, Nessie and I met in the TV room. Nessie was with us only for a couple of movies. We watched Tangled, Grown Ups, and Toy Story 3 with her, and I will admit, I loved all of them. She had popcorn for a snack, and I couldn't help but look at her with disgust. The smell was horrible. She laughed at my facial expression, and threw some popcorn at me. I threw some pillows at her, and she just laughed at me. I am really starting to love this kid. She is so adorable.

After she went to bed, we watched Black Swan, which I will say, I was not a fan of. Next was the King's Speech, and that movie was excellent, and the last movie we watched was Red. That was just super funny.

"What happened after your father and I left Anastasia?" My mother asked me.

Alice was literally bouncing in her seat. Before I could open my mouth, my lovely aunt beat me too it.

"They kissed, and he promised to come back to her. Rose, it was so cute. Jasper had to calm me down. When I saw him kiss her I had to go over and say something." Ha, I knew she did that on purpose.

"Well, well, well, I hope your father can handle this. He doesn't seem to see you as a fine young woman. He still sees you as the little girl he left."

"I know that mom, he will come around..hopefully." The three of us laughed at that. Esme came in at that point, and asked what was so funny, and Alice told her.

"I know for a fact your father isn't the only one who is protective of you my dear. Carlisle thinks of you as a granddaughter and he doesn't want to see you hurt." I was honest to goodness touched by that.

"Carlisle has nothing to worry about Esme. Nahuel said he will come back to visit, and I keep looking into his future. He doesn't know when he is coming, but he is coming for sure." Alice to her.

Esme just nodded her head, and looked happy at that. I really do love this family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am so sorry it took a very long time to update. I lost all inspiration for this story for so long, I almost gave up on it. I hope to update more since I got my muse back. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I will update as soon as I can, and I promise it won't take 4 years. <strong>_


End file.
